Shocker Stinger
Shocker Stinger(ショッカー・スティンガー Shokkā Sutingā): Is a rare Holder Magic and Caster Magic mix that allows the user to control, modify, and affect any living body in various forms and varieties. Description Before the age of modern medicine, many ancient healers often used the powers of specially crafted needles to often heal or effect the human body in many different ways, allowing them to better coordinate and find out what the issue is when the person. Over the centuries during the uprising of the magic age, it was determined that some people were able to adapt the techniques into their own bodies by transferring the abilities through the bases of their hands or finger nails. The first known style is refered to as the Caster Style, which often uses various modluation of Eternano in the user's hands in order to produce new spells by simply physical connect to an opponent softly or with striking presicion with great force. Through each percision strike, an alteration of the human body can be done to the opponenet, both postive or negative effects that often occur, an example of an ability seen is when a user simply pushed their thumb onto the opponent's shoulder, which caused their entire left side's muscle structure to be turned heavy and without feeling for a few hours. In the ways of combat, the striking in areas with greater risks for danger, such as the chest or stomach, can often lead to the user concentrating much more magic in their hands in order to produce the necessary spells to effect the organs of the human body. It has been revealed by several different masters of this magic is that if hit with enough force, it can be said that natural occuring movements like glacier's and the such can actually be stopped when the user strikes them at percise positions and with fine control that effects every single line that may actually cause even the tiniest movement. The second known style is refered to as the Holder Style, which has the original concept of how Shocker Stinger was used, with different variations of needs that could be used in ways that affected the body much more quickly than physical contact, and can make much more effective modulations to the user or afflicting different forms of neuralizers to the opponent. In some cases, some needles created served as combat tools, allowing the user to be able to adapt to the situation that they themselves would be found in, making it easier for them to deal in various combat stiuations, most of which include giving the user more advantages than the opponent, and even allowing them to keep at a distance to make sure that there is no extreme trouble for them. It has been revealed that some special construct with spikes have been made that hide great power inside of them, and when unleashed, they have the force to tear off the entire tip of a mountain without even so much as a warning. Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Caster Magic